Why?
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Bryony loves Veil as her SON, she isn't his mom, but she is true mom because she loves him anyway-is he good or evil..Then, in the end of story BJ writes that Bryony said that Veil is only evil.And I didn't understand why.So, Bryony meets Veil..


Bryony couldn t realize this moment, when she stoped feel anything.  
Only pang of scalding cold sharp her body and her heart contracted of painful spasm like thousand needles went into it.

And then became frivolousness.

Bryony felt lightness like she soared, but in the same time all world became very dim.

It was grey and dark place, grey grass and dark silhouettes of firs. Grey grass sways inaudibly like wind disturbs it, but Bryony didn t feel breath and air motion.  
She touched black bark of the nearest fir and felt nothing.

- So here it is, Darck Forest - whispered Bryony thoughtfully.

Bryony went deep into Forest.  
She made it mechanically, to do something. She had to understand, that only her soul remained and this ghostly state forever.

Bryony wondered why constant pain in heart, which she got used and lived with it, suddenly lessened her.  
Unexpectedly she felt very sadly. Is it really, that there are no beasts except her in this dismal place?  
Turning round, Bryony suddenly saw him. Svelty darck figure of young ferret.  
- Bryony! acute yell of Veil cut through fog.  
Bryony started it was accusation in voice of ferret.  
- Veil - it was all that she could say.  
- I knew, that I ll find you here! Veil s tone was plume and criminatory in the same time.  
And in the same time in his voice there were condescending inflexions. Yes, I knew. And waited. Unfortunately, I didn t find in this place my father. Same with Redwallers. Certainly they are in another places. But you are here And we have enough time, eternity, to clear up everything . - Veil fold his paws. This defiant gesture made him, for some reason, more alive and it lightened Bryony s worries. She kept silence, but she knew what Veil would say. Her Veil - I waited very long, but I only ask you, why you, you, who always help me and relieve me, you, who always stay my side, you, who always follow me, you, whom I even I- I at last came to love!!! Veil losed his temper, then he became silent and then continued roughly, sharply and censoriously.- You, when I saved you, said everybody that I can only cause evi?!!

Veil infuriated, all his being was trembling because of anger. He began to rush about trees, silently, and then continued, approaching to motionless Bryony and looked into her eyes. I don t care a damn about opinion of your precious Redwallers, about my father and everything!!! But how could you. You say that! You betrayed me, betrayed me not that time when I was alive, but after death! I hate you! Veil made a fist, His haughtiness in the beginning of talk didn t leave a trace.

Some cord of tension broke and Bryony could answer. For the first time she give publicity this, which couldn t say for a long seasons.

- Why I do this? Bryony press her paws to her eyes and spinned on one place, then stopped. She tryed to cry, when she was alive she always cryed, it brought relief to her. But here even one tear-drop coouldn t roll out from her eyes. You ask me why? Because only SO I could to live anymore!!! To live my empty, useless life without you! I lived for you, Veil! I lived by your worries, by your tricks, by your gladnesses and sadnesses. I loved you so much, that I thought that I would die, that my heart wouldn t endure so much love!  
Opinion of precious Redwallers? It means nothing, you know this! Opinion of my friend Toget, Meriam, - nothing! You was only one, whom I loved, you are standard of good and evil you! Bryony cried this words, even in fog her voice rang. and you saved me Why? Why I have to live now? To be Abbess? Bryony grined and hanged her head. Don t see you, don t worry about you, don t see you face, don t touch your furr, don t cry about you, don t help you every day in problems, to know that you died and humble with it? I tried. I said that you was only evil and everybody accepted me. So calm and right Bryony. And for me it was EASIER for me. There were worries every day, duties, fuss. And when it was daytime, I could stop think about you, but at nights You didn t hear my howls of despair, I clutched my mouth. Sometimes it so hurted me, that I tried to kill myself. Only that stopped me it was my duty in Abbey. Though no. No, I only said this to myself. I was stopped and frightened by this talk with you. I betrayed you, Veil. I betrayed you, I hadn t enough courage to love you after death too. It hurted me so much and to suppress it I betrayed you. You have full authority to hate me. I deserved it. Only only don t go away. Only be with me for some minutes I m so happy that I see you - Bryony became silent because her mental anguish was very strong.

Young ferret kept silence. He looked around, touched fir. Then he turned round and went away, turning without stopping he waved his paw:

- Come, I ll show Dark Forest to you!


End file.
